


Nautiscarader's Avatar prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Prompt hub for prompts from Avatar universe. Different pairings, each chapter has its own rating





	1. Lady in red (Makorra, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Makorra: Korra and Mako need to find new outfits for a trip to the fire nation. Trying on clothes for each other quickly turns into tearing clothes off.

\- Why do they all have to be in red? - Korra growled, throwing another dress over the couch.  
\- Well, red *is* Fire Nation's official colour, Korra...  
  
Mako stood up, after removing the said dress from his face it was thrown on, and stepped to help his girlfriend. Korra might have been an Avatar, but she admitted she wasn't the best when it came to choosing stylish clothes. Asami would have probably helped them, and she could name all possible shades of red, but alas, the two were left to each other with the conundrum.

Just when she put on another burgundy dress with a low cut, he gently grabbed her shoulders, placing a few kisses on her neck, which seemed to calm her a bit.

\- And besides, I think you look stunning in red...

Korra let out a soft moan, watching Mako's hands in the mirror, wandering down her waist. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, giving him more area to caress, and as she did so, Mako sat onto the edge of the couch's back, inviting Korra into his laps. His grip on her waist became a bit stronger, and as he pulled her onto him, Korra definitely felt his arousal tracing against her almost-exposed bum.

\- Mhm... Mako... - she moaned, her hands blindly trying to find anything to hold on to. usually, she'd turn around, but with the mirror in front of them it felt too good opportunity to let it pass on.  
\- Actually, I think the dress could be a bit shorter...  
  
Mako murmured against her skin, his hands slowly rolled the edge of the dress up an inch or two. Korra shivered when she felt his fingers trace her thighs. A moment later another kiss warmed her up, just as her dress was lifted up again, slowly exposing her panties.

\- Yeah, afraid I can't go like that... - she moaned.  
\- Why not? Those are red, aren't they?  
  
She was about to answer him with another playful banter, when suddenly, Korra felt her arms were pulled to her back. His strong hand closed around hers. A few moments later, the texture of his skin was replaced with delicate satin of the large bow that was a part of the dress until Korra tore it off, judging by the looks itself. And just when she thought it was over, his right one dived into her crimson red panties, making her close her legs around him almost automatically.

\- I know what you'd like to wear... - he huffed - A red scarf tied around your wrist while I fuck you from behind, am I right? That's one kind of rope you wouldn't be able to burn...  
\- Ma... Mako!  
  
Korra writhed in place, experiencing first traces of Mako's fingers on her clit. And at the same moment, he pulled her against him, and dragged the thin strip of material aside, letting Korra feel his throbbing cock between her thighs.

Though she could easily get out of the lock, the Avatar let Mako dominate her, and watched his cock slide back and forth between her soaking wet lips. Under his slow, but synchronised moves, the strap of her dress fell down, exposing her breasts, that now bounced together with the rest of her body. With his other hand free as well, Mako closed his fingers around her left nipple, massaging her mounds, while he peppered her neck with kiss after kiss.

Korra wondered how long will Mako tease her, and at the same time when she thought about it, Mako unceremoniously slid himself inside her, gently bending her down, just as her body arched back under the pleasure. In the mirror, the Avatar could see her face torn with pleasure each time Mako filled her to the brim, his rough and powerful thrusts still accompanied by the delicate caresses of his hands.

Left on his mercy, Korra's body bounced back and forth, her legs slowly giving up to the pleasure burning in her loins. She was grateful they were in their apartment, giving her chance to be unblushingly open by screaming his name without any consequences.

But Mako didn't want to hear her scream. There was something better he wanted to witness, and he was determined to perform admirably to see it happen. He knew she was close; her hips jittered and quivered around his cock, and her voice broke and shook, giving him warnings about her oncoming orgasm. In the end, it wasn't his massive length pushing deep into her pussy, but just his thumb flickering her bundle of nerves that made it.

Korra threw her head back, and soon the air above her was filled with flames shooting out of her mouth, just as her orgasm consumed her. And as she was expending the energy that was building in her loins in the most spectacular way possible, Mako heard his name cried into the stream of flames, and that has pushed him over his edge.

When her orgasm subsided, Korra's body became limp, dangling on Mako's cock, still burrowing himself inside her every second or so. She wished she could bask in the afterglow, but as she heard his grunts behind her, Korra regained just enough conciousness to give him one vitally important piece of information.

\- N-Not inside!

Mako pulled out, and when Korra though he'd let her go, his grip tightened, she heard him groan, and she felt a familiar feeling of warmth flooding between her bum and her dress. Only then he eased his grip on her, though by that time Korra expected this, as she gently fell to the pile of tried dresses beneath her.

She looked up at her tried, but content boyfriend, slowly sliding to the ground to join her in a long, soothing kiss.

\- You know, I change my mind. - he spoke suddenly - I think you look best in white...  
  
He smirked, pointing to her back, and the ruined, cum-stained dress. A moment later Korra burned it with a single touch, and leapt into his arm for more fashion consultations.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184184070475/prompt-makorra-korra-and-mako-need-to-find-new))


	2. Water stallion (Borra, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Korra and Bolin are at a beach. Bolin makes the mistake of teasing her under the water and she drags him off to a secluded part of the beach for some fun of her own.

Bolin knew he made a mistake when Korra turned her head, sending him a blood-freezing glare. He only meant it as a joke when he slapped her butt underwater, when his girlfriend was about to serve another ball in their game.

He expected a tidal wave at the very least to consume him, but then Korra's face brightened, she turned around and shouted to the people on the beach

\- Hey, you guys mind playing for us for a while?  
  
Two men eagerly jumped into the shallow water, swimming to switch places in the match against Mako and Asami.

\- I gotta have a bit of a talk with Bolin here...

Only Bolin could hear the tone in which Korra spoke these words, and knew this might result in either the best or worst experience of his life.

A minute or two later, in the secluded cove, Korra was kissing her boyfriend, using her hands to control movement of his body. She was not a blood-bender, but she might as well have been: surrounded by water, there was very little she couldn't do to him.

Bolin's legs and arms were trapped in vortexes of sea water, while she caressed his naked body by peppering it with butterfly kisses, though Bolin knew it was just a delicate prelude to something much stronger.

\- Li-Listen Korra, I know I shouldn't have...  
\- And yet you have - Korra interrupted him - You'd like to do that again, wouldn't you?  
  
She turned around, letting another water whip slap her ass.

\- You'd like to do that in front of everyone, let them know I'm yours, right?

Bolin opened his mouth, his reply stuck somewhere in his throat, just as Korra undid her bra, exposing her modest, but scrumptious-looking breasts.

\- Too bad *you* are *mine*...  
  
Bolin gasped when a fifth vortex formed between his legs, easily sucking off his boxers, just before it concentrated around his cock. He looked up, hoping to beg for his mercy, but Korra already smacked her lips and made the first, familiar move with her right hand.

Bolin groaned when the mass of water formed around his length, stimulating him in both elongated and circular moves. This was not an unknown feeling; Korra often dipper her hand in water when she gave him a hand-job to maximise the pleasure, but with the whole sea for her to command, the pressure was literally overwhelming.

With his moves severely limited by her water-bent constraints, Bolin had no other way to express the familiar, tingling sensation in his hips and balls, but by screaming Korra's name, together with more apologies. But the Avatar was merciless. She continued her caresses, commanding currents of water to surround his cock and balls, making sure to stimulate him as much as possible.

Of course, Korra made sure he'd suffer only a little bit; she undid her panties too, using her other hand to caress herself, deliberately slowing or hastening his moves just when he was about to climax to the sight of the Avatar masturbating.

\- Ko-Korra! Please!  
  
He whined when Korra's body shivered again, after her second climax in just under ten minutes. He felt he was about to burst, his desire to achieve his peak forcing him to beg. Korra looked at him with pity, smiled, and just as he noticed the peculiar look on her face, he felt something wet and cold enter his ass.

Korra let go of his restraints at the same moment she pushed her water whip against his prostate, and the quiet cove was filled with weak, but sonorous cry of her boyfriend who was finally allowed to cum.

As he was about to fall into the water, Korra caught him in her arms, closing her lips around his, while the waters around them were slowly turning white from the hefty doses of cum he was pumping into it.

\- You okay there, Bo? - she asked after a while, unsure if her love torture wasn't too rough.  
\- Uh, yeah. For a certain definition of "okay", I guess. - he panted.  
\- Hm. - she smiled - Maybe that will teach you to keep your hands and cock on a leash, huh?  
\- Yeah, now I know if I pinch your bum, I'll get the best orgasm of my life.  
  
He started running away before the meaning of his words got to her. Soon the two collapsed on the beach, about to fight another battle for dominance, and with Bolin on his turf, he might have chances to win this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184184722615/korra-and-bolin-are-at-a-beach-bolin-makes-the))


	3. Night ride (Korrasami, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Korrasami: They go at it in the back of Asami’s Satomobile

\- I added the folding seats just for you, you like it?  
  
Korra wished she could answer, but Asami quickly came back to her previous pasttime, diving her tongue between the Avatar's soaking wet folds. From the spacious back seat of the open-roof Satomobile, Korra had great view of her girlfriend eating her out, as well the city surrounding them.

The multitude of warm, yellow lights made their late-night rendez-vous only more surreal. Korra was shocked when Asami's kisses became hungrier and hungrier, and then when with a single "click" the Avatar fell to her back, as Asami deployed her newest addition to her method of transport, effectively turning it into a portable bed. But it was the place Asami chose for their shenanigans. With their car parked just a street away from Toph's statue at the facade of the Police Headquarters, Asami was practically begging for being charged with public indecency, while she furiously ate her girlfriend out.

Korra didn't exactly made them more difficult to spot. Every few minutes, she was throwing her head back, letting it rest on the comfy leathery seats, as she cried Asami's name into the night, trying to hold as much of it as possible. Her hands were clamped over the back doors, and her legs were spread on the front ones, giving Asami full access to Korra's sex.

\- We're gonna need some deep-cleaning here... - Asami taunted her, seeing how much of her juices have already leaked out of her.  
\- A-Asami...  
  
Despite the plea Korra moaned, Asami didn't give up. Her licks and kisses only increased in intensity, and just as Korra was about to burst, she found herself crying into Asami's mouth. The delicate, warm tongue of hers were replaced by her fingers, digging into her, and only when she felt the weight of her girlfriend on her, Korra knew it was okay to come. Her legs shuddered, closing around Asami's once-pristine red dress, while her pussy spasmed around her fingers. The lights of the city mixed with the whiteness that filled Korra's vision, just as she was consumed by her climax.

Asami gave Korra a few minutes to come down from her orgasmic high, until she let go of her lips, ending the long kiss, replacing it immediately with feverish short ones.

\- You never answered my question - Asami spoke - Do you like it?  
\- Yeah, I do. - Korra gasped - But now I wanna be in the driver's seat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184209549885/prompt-korrasami-they-go-at-it-in-the-back-of))


	4. Man in ice (Kataang, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: maybe Katara/Aang with Katara in dominant role for a change; she uses waterbending to bind her boyfriend spreadeagle and tease him (water tendrils stroking cock, maybe ice ring, water pussy), making beg for a mercy before riding him

\- You do realise I can melt them off, sweetie? Or just turn them into water again...  
\- Yeah, but then you'd be sleeping on the couch for a week, Aang.  
  
Katara sent her boyfriend a wink, while a swift move of her hand solidified the ice cuffs around his wrists. She knew of course he could get rid of them, but then again, what would be the point of their nightly fun?

With a sly, seductive smile on her face, she leaned to give him a kiss, and sharply backed up, watching as his body writhes and arches. That was part of the fun: she might be the girlfriend of the most powerful bender in the world, but a single touch of hers could make him melt.

She stood up and walked around the bed he was tied, or rather frozen, to. His eyes followed her, and she could practically feel his stare burning through her clothes. Katara wore her red outfit, a present from Mai, almost identical to the one she stole (and then returned) from the poor villagers when they arrived in the Fire Nation. Though it covered her body well, Aang could see bits of the most scrumptious and intimate parts of her, occasionally peeking from behind the red material.

His hungry stare was not unnoticed, and with a quick swipe, Katara covered herself, deciding her boyfriend needs to be punished for his impatience.

She sat on the edge of the bed, once again tightening the ice around his ankles he might have melted off uncontrollably. She undid his pants, freeing his cock, which sprung to life as soon as she untied them.

A soft smile dawned on her face, when she gently brushed the length with her palm, and Aang's whole body twitched in place. A soft moan escaped his lips, in anticipation of what was to come. Once again, Katara leaned above him, letting a single drop of her saliva fall onto his swollen head; a moment later his legs spasmed when her hot breath mingled with the droplets of precum seeping from his tiny slit, and just when Katara was about to close her mouth around him, she giggled and leaned away.

The moans turned into groans, as the Avatar was subjected to more and more love tortures. Katara took her waterskin, coated her hand with a thick layer of water that rushed around it, and she closed it around Aang's cock, giving him the first proper ounce of pleasure this evening. Katara bent the water around him, making the currents swirl in helices, up and down, back and forth, a hundred times faster that a regular handjob could. She used her other hand to guide two small water whips that caressed his head, stimulating what her tongue would feel like if she multiplied herself.

Aang's chest rose up and down, as his breath grew more and more erratic. The pleasant, lukewarm water engulfing his cock and balls stimulated every inch of his skin, setting all of his nerve endings on fire every second. His body arched, as he tried to wriggle himself out of the icy constraints, constantly reminding himself he should not. This added that alluring, enticing element to their play, he knew the rules he created on his own would make his orgasm even more delicious. The single, broken moans slowly began turning into proper words, as Aang felt his peak incoming, though Katara didn't seem to do anything special, rot to react to his whines.

\- Ka... Ka... Ka-Katara! I'm... I'm...!  
\- Say please.  
  
At once, the water stopped flowing around his cock, ending the powerful magical caresses of hers. Aang raised his head immediately, meeting his girlfriend's sly smile, as she pierced him with her seductive stare.

\- Say please. - she repeated  
\- Yes, please! - Aang cried, and threw his head back, the pressure in his loins that making him feel he was about to explode - Please...  
\- Please what?  
\- Please, let me... let me... let me cum.

Aang begged, and only when he noticed that Katara rised her brow, he finished.

\- ...mistress Katara.  
  
Next thing he knew, he was writhing with pleasure, as the vortex of water swirled around him, pumping him in simultaneously gentle and furiously fast twirls. His voice crescendoed, and just before he came, Katara whipped the water away to the nearby bowl, as she needed both her hands for her last trick.

Aang's hips bucked, and the first stream of his cum flew into the air, where it suddenly solidified into a small ball of milky liquid. Aang's orgasm continued, and as he produced more and more of his seed, Katara moved her fingers to add it to the shape levitating above his twitching, reddened head. It wasn't the easiest task, as his come was quite thick, but as it was still mostly water, Katara was able to keep it in one place.

But that was just one part of her most impressive performance. While her right hand formed the gowing ball of cum, her left moved up and down, from his testicles, up his shaft, using her bending to pump more cum against the gravity and produce a truly hefty orgasm.

Finally, as his voice cracked, Katara stopped her moves, letting the limp, spent cock fall onto his belly. Aang slowly raised his head, knowing what sight he'll see and wondering what her verdict would be.

Katara smiled, turned her head towards the two-inch ball of cum levitating in front of her, then shifted her eyes just enough to sent him a soft wink, before she stuck her tongue out to take the first lick of the salty liquid bent in front of her.

Though she preferred when Aang delivered it straight to her mouth, she absolutely loved listening to his cries and moans as she indulged herself in such depraved, and yet skilful actions, proving her status as the most talented waterbender. With each lick, and each glob of cum that made it to her mouth, the ball got smaller and smaller, as Katara sipped the familiar, musky drink, much to her and Aang's enjoyment.

At least, until he spoke up.

\- Oh, yes, keep-keep it up...!  
  
Katara turned her head at once, and before Aang could rectify hisbold behaviour, she flicked her hand, making rest of his cum splash over his belly and chest.

\- You are in no position to give me orders. - she spoke, summoning more water to clean her hands. - You are lucky I allowed you to cum at all.

She looked back, about to continue her act, but instead, she was met with his angry face inches from hers, and his terrifying, glowing eyes piercing her soul.

Next thing she knew, she was grabbed and pushed against the bed, about to receive Avatar's revenge. He didn't need anything to keep her in place, just his mouth pressed against her in a delicate, yet forceful kiss, and his cock already burying itself inside her kept her in place. And as he rocked her back and forth, Katara was glad she didn't dry him out, as she knew for a fact she was able to do so with her hands alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184303923720/this-is-a-prompt-i-received-via-fanfiction-net))


	5. Makorralinsami prompt (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makorralinsami prompt for Billythesquid: Since you've got three stories with Korra and her various love interests, what about a foursome, where Korra decides which of the three is the best lover? “

Avatar Korra was very, very glad that the Sato mansion was heavily protected against intruders, since if the details of her private life leaked to the press, she would be even more often guest on first pages of various newspapers, not just in The Republic City. Trapped between three of her lovers, Korra had no time to think about such trivialities, however. Frankly, she couldn't think straight at all; with Mako's cock ramming into her mouth, Bolin deep inside her pussy, and Asami's tongue flicking against her clit, Korra was in a state of bliss only few might have experienced.

She simply couldn't choose which of her lovers was the best, and she had to try them all at the same time to ascertain it once and for all. Korra hated to admit it, but she loved Mako's rough and dominant love-making; he used her ponytails as reins, while he hammered his long cock into her willing mouth. This wasn't a simple blowjob, he was face-fucking her, wanting to completely deepthroat her and feel her lips touch his balls, and with each powerful thrust, he was closer to that goal.

His brother was on a completely different end of spectrum; he preferred slower, more delicate dives, and with shorter, but much wider cock, he was able to fill any of her holes to the brim and stimulate every single of her nerve ending. His hands occasionally wandered to her breasts, caressing her nipples, and whenever he leaned over her, her back would be a field for his kisses. Though the pro-bending brothers often worked in sync with each other, this time Korra remained stationary, experiencing differences in their love-making styles, each one fuelling her passion for the other one.

And then there was Asami. Her delicate, sensual lips closed around her swollen button, caressing the most erotic and sensitive part of her body. Bolin helped her, keeping strong grip on Korra's thighs, effectively lifting her above Asami. Like a mechanic working on the chassis of the Satomobile, Asami took care of parts of Korra's body the boys tend to forget about. Her fingers accompanied Bolin's thrusts, often helping and stimulating him as well, while they danced around her wet folds. She would often switch her position, turning her attention to her breasts, and no matter which part of Avatar's body she caressed, she was always rewarded with long, muffled moans each time she put her fingers or tongue to work.

With three lovers satisfying her needs, it was no surprise that Korra came first, her body spasming and writhing as orgasm tore her apart. Mako and Bolin exchanged a single, knowing look and a few well-coordinated thrusts later, they filled Korra's both ends with their cum at the same time, and the sudden feeling of warmth flooding her almost pushed her to the edge again. Asami, left with only Korra's left hand to caress her, came last, the sight of Korra's belly and abdomen covered in lipstick marks being the last thing she saw before her vision turned white.

But Asami was forced out of her blissful state quite quickly, as boys, sapped of their energy, let go of Korra, forcing her to land on Asami's tired body. When she opened her eyes, she was met with Korra's twitching pussy, and a massive creampie seeping out of it that would have covered her face if she didn't start licking the thick globs of seed away, much to Korra's (and Bolin's) pleasure. Asami thought that with Mako using her mouth, she'd be in no state to return the favour, but she was wrong; Korra almost immediately began licking Asami, eager to do something for his girlfriend. Two sets of continuous, deep, sensual moans filled the room, as Korra and Asami ate each other out, letting their boys regenerate their strength and give them something to watch. The weak orgasm Asami lived through before was nothing compared to the one that Korra has managed to give her; the Avatar was relentless with her attempts, using her fingers, and just a little bit of water-, fire- and airbending to induce as much of pleasure and varied feelings in Asami's nether regions. It was time for Asami to spasm and writhe underneath Korra, just as a second orgasm raged through Avatar's body, while Korra flooded her mouth with another copious amount of her juices, still mixed with Bolin's cum.

With their face buried between each other's twitching hips, the two women would gladly bask in the afterglow, but a sudden, stuttering noise reached their ears, prompting Bolin to walk to the aeroscope camera, where the end of the still rolling tape flapped against the wooden box.

\- Good timing. - he smiled, carefully dismounting the large roll of film.  
\- So, Korra - Mako asked, pulling her head from between Asami's thighs - Which one of us was best?  
  
Korra rolled from Asami's body, still panting, feeling the taste of her lovers all over and inside her, and looked at them; from Mako, with his arms crossed, and his cock still hard, through a bit more timid Bolin, who, nonetheless, was able to make her cry from pleasure as he tore her holes apart, ending with Asami, the most sensual, delicate, and yet most kinky, as it was her idea to film the whole ordeal.

\- I... I don't know. How many rolls do we have left? - Korra smiled, knowing the only way was to delay the answer as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184714320880/makorralinsami-prompt-for-billythesquid-since))


	6. Long Ride (Bopal, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Bopal: Bolin and Opal do it in a train.

\- Bolin? Bolin!  
  
Melodious voice of Opal brought Bolin back to his senses from a rare moment of melancholy. The continuous, almost silent noise of metallic train levitating above its rails made him absent-minded, as he stared through the window, awaiting when the city of Zaofu would appear on the horizon.

Opal reach out and held his hands, smiling and staring into his green eyes.

\- What's wrong, Bo?  
\- Wrong? No, nothing's wrong, I just really enjoy the, the landscape.

He pointed to the window, now opened to a field of hippo cows grazing on grass, all of them showing their back to them. Opal giggled.

\- Bolin, I know when you lie, and I know when you are worried.  
  
She sat next to him, closing her arms around him in a gentle, but tight hug, before she pressed her lips to his in a long, soothing kiss. She listened to his soft murmurs and moans, savouring the intimate moment as long as she could.

\- So? Are you ready to tell me what's been troubling you? - she asked, when they finally parted their lips, already guessing the answer.  
\- I... I'm just scared, you know. - he sighed, watching Opal's fingers dancing across his black-green uniform - I mean, what if... what if...?  
\- What if *what*? - Opal smiled - My mom and dad love you already. Honestly, it's just a formality now...  
\- But what if Toph is there?!  
  
He suddenly cried out, and Opal had to turn her head around to see if people in other seats noticed them. She spotted only one elderly man, sent him a polite apologetic smile, and leaned back to her boyfriend.

\- I mean - Bolin continued, with slightly hushed voice - I mean, she can sense everything, can't she? Like, a hundred miles away! If-if she doesn't approve of it, then, then...  
\- Then we'll fly away. - Opal countered, with the same beaming smile on her face - After all, I don't need anyone's permission to love you.  
  
Before Bolin could say anything, her lips once again cut off his arguments in a much longer, and hungrier kiss. Suddenly, Opal pulled out of it, and took one more cautious look from her seat, in both directions of the large metal car. The seat on the opposite side of the car was empty, and the few faces she noticed were preoccupied enough to not care about the two.

\- Opal?  
\- Ssh. - she hushed him - Just relax...

She winked and gave him another kiss, partially to silence his oncoming yelp. The same delicate fingers that caressed his chest were now on his crotch and his leg, massaging his length with the skill and agility only a dancing airbender was able to. Opel held off Bolin's moan as long as she could, before her fingers finally undid the zipper to his pants and sneaked into his pants. She looked into his widened, terrified eyes, knowing her plan to ease his mind wasn't working... at least not yet. With a bit of fumbling, she closed her fingers around his cock and pulled it out, and when her eyes laid upon it, she smacked her lips at the sight of his manhood.

\- Watch the door - she whispered into his ear, as she leaned into his crotch.

Perhaps it was her airbending skills, or simply her hunger for him, but Bolin could feel the droplets of his pre-cum tingling with her warm breath, already bringing him to cloud nine, even though her lips hasn't closed around him yet. But when they have, Bolin had to actively clap his hands over his mouth to muffle his cry. Opal's warm, wet mouth welcomed the thick, swollen head of Bolin's cock, and her tongue danced around his tip, collecting as much of the musky, salty taste she could gather, knowing well it was just an appetizer.

She vividly remembered the first time she gave him a head; at that time she wasn't even sure if she could fit him between her lips; barely a fortnight ago she made love to him, and she remembered how full she felt when he was inside her for the first time. But if there was one thing the Beifongs were known for was their perseverance, and by now, Opal had no problem containing her lover's length, nor was she scared of the explosive result of her caresses.

Meanwhile Bolin was boiling from inside. The overwhelming pleasure of Opal licking, kissing and sucking on his cock, combined with her occasional moans and the mesmerising sight of her head bobbing up and down would be enough to make him cum already. But then, there was the paralysing fear of getting caught, or better, seen. The whole train had, as per procedure, at least four metal-benders, who could see the tiniest vibration that resonated alongside the walls and floor.

So by now they should know about them.

And then it hit him: Opal knew that they knew. Opal wanted them to see it.

If Bolin's mind was troubled before, then it was now torn with conflicting emotions. His climax, steadily building up by Opal's skilful, ravenous lips was closer and closer, the more of his cock she could fit in her mouth, and when he closed his eyes, he could already see headlines "Daughter of the Zaofu clan charged for public indecency", and how would that affect their future... And yet, the pure bliss that tingled with each and every nerve cell of his body was taking him over. He wanted this trip to end as soon as possible, and he tried his might not to scream, as the cry was building up in is throat...  
  
The opportunity presented itself for them. The speakers above them announced they would be arriving in Zaofu in ten minutes, and that gave Bolin chance to let go and roar into his arm, while he erupted into her mouth. Opal opened her eyes, as his climax caught her by surprise, but she knew she had to remain calm. Stream after stream of warm, musky, thick cum filled her mouth, and even by Bolin's standards his climax turned out to be heftier than she expected. But she didn't give up, swallowing load after load, letting out guttural sounds, while her boyfriend supplied her with more as his climax continued. Finally, after a minute or so of tiresome, but satisfying work, she let of of his cock, taking a much needed breath of air, as she looked up at the mesmerised, and flabbergasted, but giddy face of Bolin.

She licked her lips and gave his cock one last kiss, before she tucked him inside his pants and closed his zipper.

\- Feeling better? - she asked with the same flirtatious smirk that began her sexcapade, and sat across him again.  
\- Yeah, I suppose so - he chuckled, still breathing heavily - Is this gonna happen from now on? You know, after...  
\- I'd say even more often that now, honey.

Opal leaned and gave him a kiss, and as she looked at her hand, she noticed a small glob of cum next to her engagement ring. She brought it to her lips, and without taking eyes from her fiancé, she licked it clean, hiding all evidences of their play. The only ones that remained was his powerful, enticing taste and smell Opal suspected would linger in her mouth all throughout the dinner, and she didn't mind it at all.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184779703990/prompt-5-bopal-bolin-and-opal-do-it-in-a))


	7. Chain link (Wei/Korra/Wing + Korrasami, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Korra is with Asami but has a special request for her birthday: A DP from Wei and Wing Beifong. Asami watches. Also inspired by pic by Anaxus ([x](http://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/2893118))

Presents from Asami were nothing short of extraordinary, but this one would be very, very difficult to top. Asami smiled, and relaxed on the spacious sofa, watching as her girlfriend writhed and arched, being sandwiched between two muscular men rawing her in her living room.

Metal chains around her ankles and wrists prevented the Avatar from escaping, though by now, Korra's mind was so hazed with pleasure she wouldn't want to be anywhere else than impaled on two massive cocks. Well, perhaps if Asami was also with her... As she bounced up and down, her arms and legs, held by the muscular brothers, a though occurred to her that she strangely tends to attract brothers and ends up in bed with both of them. But in this case, she didn't even have to choose which one is better, like with Mako and Bolin.

She couldn't quite tell the metal-bending athletic duo of Wei and Wing Beifong apart, but the two worked pleasuring her with the same dedication and agility as the powerdisc or pro-bending team, so it would be shame to judge them individually. Besides, the twins already left several synchronised creampies inside her before they switched her holes, to balance things out. Korra let out cry after cry every time Wei and Wing dived inside her, either in sync, doubling the pleasure in withdrawing and pushing inside her, or alternating, making Korra feel she was just a cog in a well-oiled engine, ground by two much larger ones. With one cock filling her pussy, and one diving into her ass, and her legs stretched by the brothers, Korra truly felt dominated, and given Asami's previous record that meant something.

Meanwhile, Asami was having much more subdued time. Her fingers danced around her pussy, as she watched her girlfriend being rutted by the two metal-bending stallions. The part of the sofa between her legs was already wet of her juices, but she kept climaxing, listening to Korra's frantic babbling as she approached her orgasm. It wasn't the first time she enjoyed indulging in such act; she knew perfectly well of their past relationships, and she was not afraid of either asking their friends or trying something new. The Beifong brothers were sceptical when Asami told her about her plans when she was in Zaofu, but once they stepped into the Republic City, a decadent place brimming with new, hedonistic ideas, they suddenly became much easier to cooperate.

Asami threw her head back, and cried Korra's name, her legs flailed and her toes curled as another wave of pleasure stormed through her, a few seconds before Korra gave in to the madness as well. She was wailing into the air above her, panting with her tongue stuck out, fully expecting another climax to tear her apart. And it did, precisely in the same manner as before. The boys kissed her just a second before they simultaneously erupted within her, flooding Korra with two hefty streams of their cum, thrusting into her a few more times, elevating her writhing, squirming body a few more inches into the air.

The next moment, which might have taken forever, Korra felt she was falling, though in reality, Wei and Wing gently placed her on the pillow on the ground, proudly exposing her holes, leaking the hours of their work for Asami's pleasure. She sent them a rare smile, before she addressed her girlfriend, still in chains, and dripping cum.

\- Did you like your present, Korra?  
\- Yeeaaah... - she wheezed, catching breath, the world around her still spinning. - Though... though I'll probably like... the next one even more...

Asami raised her brow, and was about to walk towards her to ask her to repeat that, but then, the same chains shot towards her and she was unceremoniously brought to the ground as well. The sly, cocky smile on Korra's face suddenly started making sense, though only when Asami send one to the brothers as well, Wei and Wing began disrobing her of her clothes, while she passionately kissed Korra, knowing the night was still very, very young.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184786240550/prompt-korra-is-with-asami-but-has-a-special))


	8. Helping hand (Korrasami + Mako, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So, if it's okay with legend of korra, could you do one where korra and asami want to have a kid and they ask mako to be the donor? I think i remember a fic like that a while back and i was going to reccomend it to a friend who was put off by the shipping war. He admitted it might help but i couldn't find it.
> 
> Also, partially inspired by the newest [pic](http://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/3100573#search=Asami_Sato%20Korra) by Queencomplex

A month ago Mako wouldn't expect to find himself in such position, unless he was dreaming. With both stunningly beautiful women spread naked in front of him, one could assume he was on top of the world, but the reality was a bit more nuanced.

Korra and Asami approached him a few weeks ago, with seemingly simple question: whether he'd help Asami conceive. After two years of their marriage, their decision grew and grew in their minds, and only now they decided to let it out and put it in motion, and rather than asking a stranger, they wanted their friend to help their cause.

Which of course, was not the easiest decision to take; with their rather complicated past romances, neither of the three wanted to scratch old wounds that have healed. As the team Avatar, they remained friends, of course, but Korra and Asami knew that some memories were too difficult to let go.

But Mako understood them completely. A single evening meeting with mind-soothing jasmine tea proved he was more than ready to help them, and be there for them for just that one night.

When Korra called him about two weeks later, he didn't hesitate and arrived at the Sato mansion, though he was still slightly surprised to see both of the women naked when he entered their bedroom. But as Korra took Asami's legs and spread them out for Mako, exposing her glistening, yearning pussy, the firebender regained his senses and proceeded to do his duty.

Even though Mako was an excellent lover, Korra had to step in to provide the sensual part of the baby-making deal. There was no foreplay from him; after all, he was there just for the formalities... And so Korra crawled over Asami, peppering her face, neck, and her bouncing breasts with kisses, while her hands caressed the outer rims of her sex, now getting filled to the brim with each push of their once-boyfriend.

Asami closed her eyes, trying to imagine Korra was the one in charge; she often pleasured her with strap-ons or water whips, that despite being composed of liquid, remained as thick and sturdy as the cock that was penetrating her. Only Mako's grunts reminded her there was a third person in their bedroom.

Even though she was Asami's wife, the Avatar wanted to make sure that she will be the one who will drive Asami to her climax. Her fingers danced around her pussy, massaging her clit, while Mako continued to rut Asami, keeping a steady grip on her legs. With two lovers satisfying her needs, it was no surprise Asami was letting moan after moan escape her lips, and her body was beginning to writhe and squirm underneath Korra's.

At some point, Korra's and Mako's eyes met, and suddenly, as she saw the strain on his face, a new, wicked idea formed in Korra's head. Much to Asami's surprise, Korra slid to her side, giving Mako an unobstructed view of Asami's naked body, caressed by the Avatar. Korra kept her hand above her pussy, occasionally closing her lips to suck on her nipples.

And it was Korra's mouth that ultimately brought them to their peaks, though not in the way Asami expected.

\- Come on, Mako, take her... - she whispered, her low, alluring voice ringing in his ears - Just tonight, I'm giving her for you. Isn't that right, my dear pet?  
\- Y-Yes! - Asami screamed, as her body arched just when Korra brushed her finger over her clit, and her tongue touched her earlobe.  
\- And I want you to breed her...  
  
Korra's voice was dripping with lust, and her half-closed, seductive eyes only helped dragging Mako into the fantasy Korra was making on the spot.

\- Don't pretend you didn't dream about it... - Korra sneaked her hand beneath the two joined bodies and grabbed his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. - I know you've always wanted to fill her with your cum...  
  
Mako let out a high-pitched cry and leaned onto Asami, diving deep into her with each lunge of his hips. He tried staying calm and faithful to the deal they made, reminding himself there was nothing between them, but as Korra kept taunting him, it was difficult to stop the past memories seeping into his conciousness. He remembered the first time he made love to Asami, when he quite naturally thought what would be like to have a family with her... And then he remembered his nights with Korra, and having the same, carnal, primal thoughts whenever he came inside her, and whe he opened his eyes and saw the two once again, the juxtaposition of the two dreams made him let out his final cry.

And that single spark was all Korra and Asami needed. Korra's skilled handiwork made Asami trash onto their bed as her orgasm hit her, twisting her body in an unnatural shape, as she tried to contain her pleasure, while Korra leaned over her body, peppering it with kisses, simultaneously soothing and fuelling her climax that only grew as Mako flooded her with his virile cum.

Asami felt her hand over her abdomen, above Mako's pulsing cock, and at first, she thought that Korra was trying again to stimulate her clit to strengthen her orgasm, but as Mako let out louder and louder moans, she understood what she's been doing. With one hand cupping his balls and another one performing slow, forward strokes from her pussy up, Korra made sure to milk Mako of his seed with her waterbending. Asami didn't know if it was easy or difficult for Korra, but nonetheless, it worked. Long after Asami's orgasm has subsided, Mako kept coming, supplying her with copious amounts of cum, ensuring their plan would work, due to the sheer volume of his orgasm. Asami and Korra's lips met, while the Avatar continued her work, slowly, but steadily pushing Mako's cum up Asami's canals, as far as she could at least.

Lost in the passionate kiss, Asami suddenly remembered of one important part. She broke the kiss and addressed Mako, who has already slumped on the other end of the spacious bed and watched his two ex-girlfriends kiss, once again, conflicted whether he should be taking pleasure from it at all.

\- Thank, you Mako. - she smiled and licked her lips - You've done a great job...  
\- The-The pleasure's all mine, ladies... - Mako huffed, unable to take eyes from the two naked women. He bowed, and the two giggled, still joined in their embrace.  
\- We'll let you know if... - Korra paused - *When* we'll know for sure.  
\- I think he'll learn it first from the newspapers - Asami rolled her eyes. - They will be quick to pick up the story.

On his slightly wobbly legs, Mako approached the two and exchanged two quick kisses, before he took his clothes and left the room, knowing well to leave the two alone now.  
  
\- Shame you drained him of all the cum, Korra. - Asami spoke once he closed the door behind him - I so wanted you to get the same treatment.  
  
Asami's hands suddenly clamped on Korra's butt-cheeks, spreading them and her pussy apart to some invisible lover behind them, as if Mako was still there.

\- Come on, Asami, we've discussed this... - Korra rolled her eyes - I wouldn't... I couldn't...  
\- Yes, you could. - Asami spoke decisively, interrupting Korra's stuttering - Next one is gonna be yours.  
  
She pulled her into a deep kiss.

\- Maybe we can ask Bolin this time? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/185082117720/prompt-for-strange-idea-so-if-its-okay-with))


	9. Cactus Flower (Makorra, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Makorra: Mako and Korra have a secret night life. They are members of a sex club and tonight, they do it on stage in front of an audience (they can wear domino masks).
> 
> Deviated from the prompt a bit, decided to show their first time here.

\- Uh... Korra, I don't think these people want to overthrow the Republic City government...  
  
The beginning of the night felt oddly familiar. Against her temperamental nature, Korra agreed to not bust through the door to the slightly shady mansion, but instead infiltrate it, being promised a new perspective of the world by the members they contacted. But as she and Mako stepped below the ground, the sight they saw was nothing like the Equalist rally they also attended incognito a few years back. The only common elements were the masks, as they were the only element the people gathered in the spacious room were wearing.

At least two dozen naked people sat or lie on the many unusually spacious sofas, which frankly looked more like beds, and their occupants used them exactly as if they were such. Korra's eyes shifted from place to place, unable to focus on anything for longer than a second: in one corner, a woman was pleasuring two men, stroking their cocks, while they kissed her breasts; right next to them, two women were locked in a passionate, fiery kiss, and just a few feet away a man was kneeling between legs of his lover, getting whipped by a water whip from the water-bender he was pleasing.

\- A little overdressed, are we?  
  
A sudden voice from behind them startled both Korra and Mako, forcing them to turn around. A sleek, curvy woman stepped from behind a curtain, her long, red hair seemingly flowing in the already heavy and musky atmosphere. If she was wearing anything else than her lionturtle mask, Korra was sure she could be described as "stunning".

\- I presume you've never visited Cactus Flower before, have you? - she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
She walked around the two, dragging her hand across Mako and Korra's body, as if they were naked as well, and neither of the two could quite take their eyes away from the seductive moves of her naked hips.

\- Cac-Catus Flower? - Korra stuttered first, gaining the woman's attention - Like that drug? That's why you call yourselves that?  
\- Why, yes.  
  
She swiftly turned around and handed them two glasses filled with a clear, sweet-smelling mixture.

\- Not many people know, but the juice from cacti found on the Si Wong desert can be a wonderful aphrodisiac... If properly prepared, that is. - she explained, her alluring, low voice drilling every word into Mako and Korra's ears - If not, then it may cause delusions, hallucinations, sometimes madness, so it is not recommended... unless that is exactly what you're looking for. We do have the jars of unfiltered juice in the back, if you want.  
  
She winked, and that single act sent shivers down their spines.

\- Uh, no, we, uh, we should be going... - Mako stuttered, putting the glasses away.  
\- Yeah, we thought it was going to be... uh, something different...

They turned around, but before they took a single step up, the mysterious lady put her hands on both their shoulders, stopping them in place.

\- You are free to go, of course, but I can already feel both of you are having second thoughts. - she whispered, yet her voice rang in their ears.

Mako and Korra turned around and exchanged nervous looks, and before either of them even opened their mouths, the woman was already holding door to the changing room for them, wearing the same smirk underneath her mask.  
  
\- This way, please.

Never letting her guard down, Korra and Mako stepped into the spacious room where another couple was disrobing themselves, giggling and already exchanging heated, passionate kisses. The wall was covered with dozen or so sets of clothes neatly hung on one side, and an equal number of empty hooks on the other side, where masks were stored.

\- So? What do we do now? - Mako whispered, half-thinking the mysterious woman could appear like a spirit out of nowhere  
\- I... I don't know. - Korra looked around - Don't you... I mean... Don't you wanna...?

The nervous grin turned into a sly smirk on her face, as she looked at him, giggling when his eyes turned wide. In a single move, she threw her trenchcoat away and pulled her shirt up, revealing her breasts.

\- Ready? I mean, if you're not, then I guess there are others out there...

Throwing away any pretence, she pressed Mako to the nearby column, pressing her lips to his and her hands already undoing his clothes. It took the fire-bender a moment to react, and Korra moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands fumbling, trying to disrobe her.

\- Even by your standards, that's kinky... - Mako whispered, marvelling at her figure, becoming more and more naked by the minute.  
\- That's the whole point, I guess. - she smiled, putting on a blue demon mask that covered her face and complemented her eyes.

A moment later, the two stepped from the door on the other side of the room, talking first, cautious steps to a completely new world of debauchery. This was not a quickie on the Ember Island beach, where no one was around, and even trained earth-benders had problem seeing through sand; this was a room full of naked people, though then again, all of them had exactly the same thing on their mind, so the arrrival of the newcomers was nothing extraordinary to them. In the few minutes Korra and Mako took to undo their clothes, many people have already changed partners, or moved to a different sexual act, creating new combinations and filling the air with more and more carnal moans and cries, as well as the impossible to miss musky smell of sex.  
  
The red-haired woman approached them, wearing much wider smile, and carrying a silver plate with her.

\- Once again, would you like a refreshment to... bring you into the mood? Though, from the looks of it, you are ready...  
  
Her eyes gravitated towards Mako's cock and Korra's nipples, making the two turn crimson again. They each took the glass of juice and sipped it, taking nervous looks around.  
  
\- We're, uh, we're just gonna take a seat here and...  
\- Oh, no, no. - the woman interrupted them - If it's your first night in the Cactus Flower, then you gotta do it in the centre.  
  
The moment the mistress of this place stepped into the hall, various moans and cries died down, and only then, as they followed her, Mako and Korra noticed a single sofa in the middle of the spacious room, and judging by the two dozen of prying eyes suddenly staring at them, they were meant to be the entertainment for the evening.

Korra bit her lip, hearing some low whispers and murmurs around them, but oddly enough, it was Mako, who gave her confidence to go on. His lips pressed with hers put her in a state of calm and tranquillity that made her forget they were naked in a crowd of equally disrobed people, and in a few minutes they were going to make love for everyone to watch.

\- Ready? I mean, if you're not, then I guess there are others... - Mako raised his brow and mimicked her taunting.  
  
Perhaps it was his cocky grin, maybe his tone, or maybe it was the aphrodisiac pulsing in her veins, but the next second Korra leaped into his arms, easily toppling her boyfriend to the single bed. The crowd enjoyed her initiative, men and women alike gasping and cheering as she positioned herself atop him and impaled herself on him in one swift move, letting her voice fill the air around them. Korra pressed her arms to his chest, properly pinning him to the soft, red sheets, and began riding him. Only now she heard that delicate, sensual music was playing from some distant radio or phonograph, giving their carnal ride some odd rhythm.

Her initially strong and forceful moves became slower, and yet fuller, as she made sure to dive deep onto him with every push. She stared into his eyes, simultaneously listening to the murmurs of the people around them, and trying to mute them all and concentrate on her lover. Korra could hear more and more squishy noises, and she didn't have to look up to know that their play has inspired at least some people to have fun on their own, and that only made her heart pump faster.

Just a few minutes ago, Korra thought that making love in front of others might be impossible, and yet, she now proudly and gladly exposed her body, arching her back, so that people could see her breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust of Mako's hips. She threw her head back, her vision partially becoming filled with white from the lights of the chandelier, and then, she saw people behind them, some masturbating to the sight of them.

She leaned forward, and with her head spinning, she let Mako take control for a while, and he used that moment to pull her into a deep, deep kiss that made the Avatar even hornier, and allowed her to concentrate on bringing them to their climaxes.

Despite her initial worries, Korra was now determined to give the people around them a show they would never forget. The furious sounds of her butt slapping against Mako's thighs filled the air around them, and were only interrupted by louder and louder moans of the Avatar, who once again was losing herself to the pleasure; not just hers but the one that seemed to radiate from all the other couples...

And then, just as her orgasm was about to consume her, she felt Mako's hand pushing her up, and for a split of a second she though he was going to deprave her of her climax. She was going to protest, until she realised what he was doing to her. He spun her around and impaled her on his cock once more, spreading her legs just so the rest of people could watch their sexes mashing together.

And it was the sight of all those masked people that drove her to the edge. She threw her head up and let a roar, combined with a burst of flame that signalled her climax. Her pussy spasmed around Mako's cock, squirting her juices onto the sheets, and, from the sound of it, also the audience. Korra's orgasm pulled Mako to his peak as well; the spectators could watch Mako's hips making their last powerful thrusts, as his cock pulsed, filling her with more and more of his cum, which quickly overfilled her quivering pussy and leaked out, generating the more gasps, the more of his virile seed he flooder her with.

Only when their orgasms subsided, and their bodies stopped trashing and quivering, Korra rolled back to kiss Mako, and the audience erupted with applause. She slipped off Mako's cock, giving the people another sight of her creampie, flowing out of her, which gained them a few more whistles and audible praises. But Korra, who just a few minutes ago was doing it for the crowd, has now forgotten all about them. She hoped that her boyfriend kisses could calm her body a bit, though his tongue, invading her mouth was sending more and more familiar, electrifying sparks through her body that drove her wild.

The two would gladly stay in hat state, but it was once again the red-haired woman that interrupted their peaceful state.

\- Congratulations. For newcomers it was quite a spectacle. - she clapped gently - I think you'd be a perfet addition to our society, and would help spread the idea of free love... Though something tells me you already know that, don't you?

Mako and Korra exchanged knowing looks from underneath their masks. It seemed as if the woman could read them like an open book, and knew about their occasionally debauched life choices they have made so far with other men and women.

\- Oh, and of course, you will need these if you'd like to get to know others...

The woman handled them another plate with packages of condoms and a small vile of crimson-red potion, identical to the one Korra was already taking.

Once again, Mako and Korra looked at each other and then at so many naked men and women around them, some of which already resumed their hedonistic actions, and some were waiting for the two of them to become available. Their lips curled into a sly smile. They didn't know what their future would bring them, but at least this night all bets were off.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/185140757355/prompt-makorra-mako-and-korra-have-a-secret))
> 
> Apparently, in [Japanese flower language](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanakotoba), cactus flower represents lust.


	10. Six sentences prompts II (varies)

  
"Enough jokes. Pull your cock out.", Tokka

\- Enough jokes. Pull your cock out. - Toph was never hiding her intents, and after just a few minutes of foreplay, she was already impatient.  
\- If you want it so much, then take it...  
  
Sokka should have learned by now not to taunt Toph that way, especially when she is anywhere near ground. Four rock pillar shot from the ground, spreading his legs and arms, giving Toph access to his crotch. With a sharp pull she tore his pants off and her hands closed around her prize letting her experience its shape. A single move of her foot later, the pillars moved to the ground, though still keeping Sokka immobilised. But when Toph impaled herself on his cock , the ground underneath Sokka began moving again, in slow rhythmic, oscillating fashion.

\- Come on, Sokka can't you take a hint? - Toph muttered, wondering when her boyfriend will start moving hips on his own.

 

* * *

 

Bolin getting triple BJ from Opal, Korra and Asami

With three mouths and six hands caressing his cock, Bolin had to find astounding amount of willpower to not finish prematurely. Opal, Korra and Asami made it more and more difficult, though, making sure to coat his whole length with their lips and tongues, occasionally exchanging kisses around his head which only tested him more. Bolin wasn't aware that a few weeks earlier, Wei and Wang were invited by Asami to pleasure Korra, and that sealed a pact between them and the Metal Clan, so the power couple from Republic City were awaiting moment when they'd return the favour. Occasion came from an unexpected place: Opal wanted to make hers and Bolin's anniversary truly special, and she couldn't find a better opportunity to utilise their new bond.

And so, three women gladly pleasured the magmabender, letting sensual moan after moan, never taking their seductive eyes from him. And that alone put him over the edge. He lost, bucking his hips sending hefty streams of thick cum over their faces, though with one move of hand from Korra, they divided evenly into three, landing in their mouths.


	11. Short prompts

> Anon asked Borrasami: Why don’t you come and unwrap your Christmas presents, Bolin?

 - Why don’t you come and unwrap your presents, Bolin?

Bolin has already came to understanding that he was the luckiest guy in the world, but nothing encapsulated that fact than the sight of his two girlfriends with huge, crimson ribbons tied around their otherwise naked chest. He leaned and kissed each first and pulled the two tapes, unbinding them a the same time. 

Korra and Asami let out quick moans when their breasts were freed, and before Bolin had chance to caress them, Asami was quicker and already began kissing Korra’s. But he was more than fine with it, after all, the Winter Spirit Festival was the time of sharing, he thought, as he brushed Asami’s ass about to dive inside her. 

 


End file.
